wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Envisage
|-|Page= This character belongs to Inter! Don't touch! �������������������� |-|Notes= :Name: Envisage :ID: 'J-134 :'Age: '14dy :'Gender: 'Male :'Weather Embodiment: 'Sun :'Tribal DNA: '30% SilkWing, 35% NightWing :'Other DNA: 25%'Uranus sloanus(Solaine's Urania), 20%Paradisaea apoda(Greater bird-of-paradise)' : : :Appearance: Envisage is a small and lightly built dragon. its body is relatively long and laden with tufts of moth like fluff. Mostly found behind the neck (not chest) lower arms and legs and finally the whole of it's tail. The scientist assume that the hair like clusters are the edited moth and dragon hybrid scales taking on the extended nature that they do on moths. They ARE made of chitin, but the thinness of the hairs seems to make it so that this does not affect the softness of the tufts, though it can be rigged (caretakers will have to make sure to comb through it daily). The hair is dusty black in color and they imagine it might provide some sort of insulation to it. :The scales on it are mostly a dull black with lighter grey-yellow, which was surprising as the majority of it's DNA was made of lighter or even brightly colored creatures... It has been noted that it's NightWing parent was a pure blood which might explain it's black dominant allele... Ha! The scientists are kidding. :It's body is still the dull black and grey yellow but shown under proper lighting there are many parts of its body that retain the colorful traits of its SilkWing and added animal heritage (streaks of this are found on its back and sides of the face). This is probably due to the fact that insects of Lepidoptera are well known for their scales actually being un-pigmented and are, in-fact structurally colored meaning that their scales refract and reflect colors that can become far brighter than any normal pigmentation. These colors usually are bright yellow at the back streaks and slowly gradient from warm orange, green and baby blue to a auburn pale pink at it's head. It's wings are beautiful. There are four in total the fist two resembling a very basic dragon wings. The two at the end are feathered. still remaining the dull black it looks almost like if someone slowly tore off lines of black paper to reveal a glistening and colorful hidden page. The wings colors are very similar to the body streaks. At the place that the webbing connects to the body more wisps of moth hair are found growing. :It's face is the same color as the rest of its lanky body and is connected to the shoulders by a relatively short neck when compared to average dragon standards. It's face is flat ended and has a slight beak to it. It has been seen using its beak to tear seeds and pick fruits from plants which scientists know comes from the Greater-bird-of-paradise. It's eyes are a bright green yellow. It's antenna are Moth like and are covered in moth-dragon hybrid fluff. It's average horns are small, strait and bend slightly forward. :Its talons are slightly scaled in a bird like fashion and recede up it's arms until it meets scaling similar to a SilkWing more than anything. :It's back legs seem stronger than the front legs, It looks almost like it'd be an adept runner or swimmer but scientists are worried about its bone strength. : : :Personality''': Envisage is a bold and happy creature. Not the most excitable thing in the world, he is usually lost in thought and reverie with a small smile on his face. He enjoys pacing while he does this or cleaning and pruning his wings and moth fluff. It seems like it helps him focus or at least keeps his body occupied while he thinks. :Most would find his situation undesirable at best, Envisage sees it as a unlikely situation... But, one that he might as well expand upon and try to use to his advantage (though he can find some of the experiments in humane sort of). He enjoys learning new things in the, well... Wherever he is. He finds knowledge completely at his disposal every where he looks. He especially likes learning things about and from the scientists and will usually try talking to them now and again if they look like their in a good mood. He's good at keeping images and descriptions in his head but struggles with more basic things like word structure. Simple words he's fine with, it's longer things like because and example with weird syllables that screw him up. The scientists are unsure why this happened but see it as a disappointment and something that should be worked on. :He is very stubborn and absolutely hates when the scientists tell him what to do. He remains compliant though, mostly because he is afraid of limiting factors on his already slim freedom and personal decisions. Very prudent, Envisage also dislikes surprises that interfere with his perfect daily patterns and future plans and is most definitely a creature of habit. He isn't easily tricked and is usually very observant of his surroundings when outside of his habitat and the yard, but when he is in these places he is anything but in the moment. He absolutely loves the yard and tries finding as many ways as possible for himself to stay in there and absorb the light of the sun. :Envisage also has some behavioral problems with his more animal side... When he gets grumpy or underfed (If he ever is) He has the tendency to become extremely territorial around other male dragons, females usually have to be sent in to feed him or calm down by combing his floof. Not to mention he also has the tendency to be very, very flashy. He flaunts his wings and tail all of the time especially after he has had a proper grooming. : ' : :'History: Envisage was born to a SilkWing and NightWing who had decided to give his egg up to a scientist named Flannel so that she could study how long it took for SilkWing NightWing hybrids to begin looking like HiveWings so that she could test the theory that HiveWings originated from the supposed offspring of Clearsight and her two SilkWing husbands. : :The project was cancelled though (For various reasons), and as the scientist group that Flannel had been apart of disbanded she still had the egg with her. The parents didn't want the egg back so she decided to join another project she had heard about from her fellow colleagues... : :Envisage was born in the labs of the Operation Forecast that spring as the second Sun experiment. The first died of over manipulation of the genes and a fatal mistake that left the dragonet produced unable to breath and it's fate overcome it soon after hatching. : :He was first seen with extremely high prospects of survival, His main scientist, Flannel made sure of it. He started out without any wings as was expected of a dragonet that was nearly half SilkWing with moth DNA. And slowly but surely he began to grow. He was dark and puny then, no color at all.... As he began to develop though dark patches of fuzz fell off revealing bright and iridescent streaks underneath which made the scientists expect that the fuzz grows over developing scales and he'd eventually become a fully colored dragon, this never did happen though... : :He became almost stunted at a very early age right after he had undergone his metamorphosis at age 5 and prospects of great power became exceedingly low for him as he hadn't shown any signs of ability besides a extremely powerful SilkWing 6th sense (as he had no Silk making abilities) His eyes are able to see different waves of light and his vibrant wings and scales reflecting solar rays towards his darker scales that helped him absorb the light of the sun like a black hole. : :One day though a slight blackout racketed the facility and it was discovered that Envisage's SilkWing antenna were able to detect heat signatures as he helped guide his scientists around the facility, even if it only happened for a few minutes or so. He soon began showing signs of heat creating ability as in his adolescent years he began showing instances of juvenile anger that caused him to dimly heat up areas around himself and caused his body to nearly freeze. : :In the later years with his final stages of adult hood almost over he was soon able to figure out how to dispense heat into the floor and specific objects and specifically control how hot he could make them. and with his turning of eight he was finally able to fully control it. The scientists like testing how far he can extend the heat wave and it seems like the bigger he tries to make it the lower the heat is though it can still be terribly high. This also gives him cold fits as he loses his own personal body temperature when he uses the ability. When the heat wave is extremely closed in though he can raise the temperature high enough that it burns up all of the surrounding area, melting metal and disintegrating organic matter. : :He has been living under extreme experimentation ever sense and is constantly kept watch on as most of the scientists believe Envisage hasn't shown everything that he has to offer... : : :'''Other: :'-'''His heat wave power is directly influenced by how much solar radiation he collects from the sun, which means tons of sunbathing for him and he weakens after staying in the dark for to long... (Around a week)Envisage also doesn't know this himself as the scientists use it as a fear factor to make him do what he is told) : :'-'His diet is mainly fruit based as his beak kinda makes it hard for him to eat meat but he also see's it as a better way to obtain energy and doesn't really like the taste of blood and gooey flesh anyway : :'-'He has lenses on his eyes that influence his light wave seeing abilities, so he isn't always completely color blind like a bee, but his retinas also see purple and green so his descriptions of colors are always kinda off... : :'-'On one of his more extreme Heat wave experiments Envisage's body went into a coma as his body had nearly lost all of the heat inside of it : :'-'His scales are usually warm to the touch after sun-bathing and can retain this heat even in the bitter cold for weeks on end : :'-'He doesn't really know Flannel to well as she keeps her distance when physically meeting him and instances of these meetings are far and in between : :'-'''Though, he is curious about who brought his egg here in the first place and asks other dragons but scientists usually say he was given up by his parents and others simply don't know : Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (InterGalacticFly) Category:Males Category:SilkWings Category:Hybrids Category:NightWings Category:Artificially Created